All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC), the two common forms of idiopathic inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), are chronic, relapsing inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Each has a peak age of onset in the second to fourth decades of life and prevalences in European ancestry populations that average approximately 100-150 per 100,000 (D. K. Podolsky, N Engl J Med 347, 417 (2002); E. V. Loftus, Jr., Gastroenterology 126, 1504 (2004)). Although the precise etiology of IBD remains to be elucidated, a widely accepted hypothesis is that ubiquitous, commensal intestinal bacteria trigger an inappropriate, overactive, and ongoing mucosal immune response that mediates intestinal tissue damage in genetically susceptible individuals (D. K. Podolsky, N Engl J Med 347, 417 (2002)). Genetic factors play an important role in IBD pathogenesis, as evidenced by the increased rates of IBD in Ashkenazi Jews, familial aggregation of IBD, and increased concordance for IBD in monozygotic compared to dizygotic twin pairs (S. Vermeire, P. Rutgeerts, Genes Immun 6, 637 (2005)). Moreover, genetic analyses have linked IBD to specific genetic variants, especially CARD15 variants on chromosome 16q12 and the IBD5 haplotype (spanning the organic cation transporters, SLC22A4 and SLC22A5, and other genes) on chromosome 5q31 (S. Vermeire, P. Rutgeerts, Genes Immun 6, 637 (2005); J. P. Hugot et al., Nature 411, 599 (2001); Y. Ogura et al., Nature 411, 603 (2001); J. D. Rioux et al., Nat Genet 29, 223 (2001); V. D. Peltekova et al., Nat Genet 36, 471 (2004)). CD and UC are thought to be related disorders that share some genetic susceptibility loci but differ at others.
The replicated associations between CD and variants in CARD15 and the IBD5 haplotype do not fully explain the genetic risk for CD. Thus, there is need in the art to determine other genes, allelic variants and/or haplotypes that may assist in explaining the genetic risk, diagnosing, and/or predicting susceptibility for or protection against inflammatory bowel disease including but not limited to CD and/or UC.